fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Erine Richards
Erine Richards '(エリン リカルドス, ''Erin Rikarudosu) is a General of the Uranus Empire alongside her elder sister: Luke Richards also a General in the Uranus Empire. Nicknamed the '''General of Fire and Storms, she is the only General who heavily relies on a usage of fire (requiring an output and input to store and release her magical energy in a storm of fire and wind (a feat not easily accomplished as both elements could easily spiral out of control in the right circumstances. Appearance Erina has red hair and eyes (both pink in the anime), like all of her fellow tribe members. She wears a short white dress with a rope tied around her waist. Her eyelashes are long and unique, thus signing that she's a tribe member of the Saturnalia Tribe. She wears her leg chains, on her wrists, and a backup weapon, which happens to be a necklace, around her neck. She always goes around barefoot. She has a sturdy yet petite build and is very strong. During her travel to the city of Argulia, Erina started wearing a white sleeveless tunic over her dress, tied with a longer ribbon. Her hair also grew longer, reaching down to her mid-back. She now wears her standard golden chains on her legs. In the Final Arc, Erina's hair is cut short, almost like an apple cut, layered with a ponytail on the left side. The ponytail on the left side is much longer than her normal hair. She still wears a white dress with a unique ornament such as a feather on its belt. She's also wearing the necklace that Amon gave her with armlets on both of her upper arms. Personality Erina is a quiet girl who rarely talks. She likes strange things. Instead of choosing jewelry for her carryable weapon, she considered two devilish looking manifers (though possibly only because Amon recommended them). When mad, she usually puffs up her cheeks or stomps her feet, breaking the ground. She likes to roam around and explore out in nature; due to the nature of her red head she is regarded with great respect as she has enormous power. She has a sadistic side, who takes great pleasure in torturing Luke with glimpes of her normal side and then causing her normal side to vanish causing much anguish to her elder sister. She has shown a more serious side to herself aside from her child-like temper tantrums with her teammates often turning to her for help when they are involved in problems that are way over their heads. Regarding the subject of Amon, whenever his name is mentioned a more thoughtful look and has a peaceful expression, though she has accepted his feelings for her cannot be reciprocated for she already loves another person, she understands his situation and believes (hopes frantically) that he finds a wonderful person that will take care of him forever. History Erina was born as a member of the Richards Family, exalted as a hero alongside her elder sister: Luke. However, after several centuries of being alive; their legends faded into history with Erina being regarded as the reincarnation of herself. Much of her earlier history has been destroyed as the books that stored her earlier history was destroyed in fires that killed multiple people. Cursed by Zeref, to be forever be immortal and fall in love only to lose her lover was the worst curse leveled against Erina and one that almost caused her to lose her sanity. Synopsis Darkness Arc Divine Light Arc Tragic Heroines Arc Twilight Arc Magic and Abilities Rune Magic '(経典魔法, ''Kyōten Mahō): The Holder Magic that Erina uses. As well as along being a Letter Magic, this magic has the ability to manipulate the environment around them to various effects. * 'Akasha '(アカシャ, Akasha): This spell allows Erina to open a portal to any dimension she wishes. Depending on the portal she opens the dimension to, she could in theory kill a person simply by sending them to Edolas. * 'Explode '(???): * '''Fly (???): * Destroy '(???): * '''Levitate '(???): * 'Burn '(???): * 'Storm '(???): * '''Ice (???): * Flame '(???): * '''Lighting '(???): * 'Earth '(???): 'Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法 Rensa Mahō): The Caster Magic that Erina uses, that involves the usage of chains in battle. * 'Kamikaze '(???): * 'Cyrano Cage '(???): '''Elemental Magic/Fire Magic(分子化の魔法エレメンタル・マジック Erementaru Majikku) * Phoenix Burning Cyrano Flames '(???): By lighting her chains on fire, Erina is able to unleash destructive flames from her chains making the shape of a Phoenix. '''Storm Magic '(???): 'Magulity Sense '(???): '''Magical Chains: Her chains which she used to wear around her ankles on her feet have a magical property so it absorbs magic and unleashes it in a destructive blast of flames. Erine can also use her chains to move around and serve as a shield of some sorts. Due to her adeptness with her magical chains, Erine is able to even make a cage with her chains and even wield like a versitable sword. Immense Speed: Erine is one of the strongest members of the Apostle race and Genshi race. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Military Generals Category:Chain Magic User Category:Storm Magic User Category:Bisexual Category:Elemental Magic User Category:Fire Magic User Category:Married Characters